


Postanowienia noworoczne

by kas_delafere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Postanowienia noworoczne Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Postanowienia noworoczne

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny ficzek napisany kilka lat temu, ale w końcu trafia na moje ao3 :3

POSTANOWIENIA NOWOROCZNE  
HARRY’EGO JAMESA POTTERA

  1. Wygrać Puchar Quidditcha.
  2. Wygrać Puchar Domów.
  3. Nie zawalić szkoły.
  4. Nie pyskować Snape’owi, bo nawet jak mam rację, to odbierze Gryffindorowi punkty.
  5. Zlewać Malfoya.
  6. Crabbe’a i Goyla też.
  7. Nie pokruszyć zębów na krajance Hagrida.
  8. Dowiedzieć się ciekawych historyjek o rodzicach od Syriusza i Remusa.
  9. Zrobić (a nie kupić) pani Weasley szalik.
  10. Załatwić coś mugolskiego dla pana Weasleya.
  11. Namówić Freda i George’a, żeby dawali Ronowi rzeczy ze sklepu za darmo.
  12. Poprosić Hermionę, żeby pozwalała Ronowi ściągać.
  13. Przemycić Ronowi nowe szaty (bo nie weźmie inaczej).
  14. Powiedzieć Hermionie (chociaż pewnie i tak już wie), że lubię nie tylko dziewczyny.
  15. Poprosić Hermionę, żeby nie mówiła Ronowi.
  16. Nie pokłócić się z Hermioną o prawo do powiedzenia Ronowi.
  17. Nie pozwolić Hermionie postawić ultimatum, że albo ja mu teraz-zaraz powiem, albo ona to zrobi.
  18. Znaleźć słaby punkt Hermiony i coś do szantażu.
  19. Wybadać, co Ron sądzi o związkach dwóch facetów.
  20. Wybadać, co Ron sądzi o mnie (poprosić kogoś, żeby z nim porozmawiał? Kogo?).
  21. Wybadać, czy Ron lubi facetów.
  22. Jeśli tak, wybadać jego typ.
  23. Zmienić się w typ Rona.
  24. Powiedzieć Ronowi, że go [kleks] LUBIĘ. Ale bardziej niż jak przyjaciela.
  25. Zdobyć przynajmniej pocałunek od Rona Weasleya (jeśli nic nie wypali, to chociaż pod jemiołą).



POSTANOWIENIE NOWOROCZNE  
RONALDA BILIUSA WEASLEYA

  1. Przelizać się z Harrym w Nowy Rok o północy, żeby go przekonać, aby był moim chłopakiem.



**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1344222971523694592) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
